


変わらない《ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕝𝕖𝕤𝕤》𝔸 ℕ𝕖𝕩𝕥𝕘𝕖𝕟𝕣𝕠𝕟𝕡𝕒 𝔹𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝔸𝕌

by BananaBreadIsLife



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, NextGenRonpa
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Just warning you this book might be chaotic idk, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Language, Non Despair AU, Romance, Teen Romance, Violence, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaBreadIsLife/pseuds/BananaBreadIsLife
Summary: Asami wants to start a band with her friend, Ayuka. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Hatano Satoshi/Tomori Rintaro, Higa Tomoko/Iranami Miho, Yamaguchi Ayuka/Uehara Asami





	変わらない《ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕝𝕖𝕤𝕤》𝔸 ℕ𝕖𝕩𝕥𝕘𝕖𝕟𝕣𝕠𝕟𝕡𝕒 𝔹𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝔸𝕌

idk what to put here-


End file.
